


Forever and Always

by misiu1432



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, DM Angst Day, F/F, Someone dies, im sorry, maybe I don't even know who dies ;), one of the ladies we love, this was supposed to be for angst day, vague on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misiu1432/pseuds/misiu1432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Something’s happened...I’m sorry...You should come, now.”</p><p>This was supposed to be a very short DM angst day thing, but I never did it. Here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. You were warned.

Her fingers tap along the kitchen table quickly. It’s a steady beat that matches the sound of rain crashing into the window. The same window she’s been staring out for the better part of an hour. Her mind is trying to stay calm but the heavy thumping in her chest gives away how stressed she is. By now, they should be cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Side by side, she would slide a hand into her own and they would be dancing around each other to get spoons and plates and napkins. Tonight, it’s just her though, an hour past the time that they should both be home. Picking up the phone, she dials a familiar number.

 

“I haven’t seen her, no. Why? Is something wrong?” She hangs up after a small dismissal, because maybe she’s over reacting. A million things could be delaying her girlfriend. It’s happened in the past. Usually she gets a phone call though, as a heads up.

 

Fingers go back to mimicking the rain once more as she looks out at the empty driveway, until the phone rings and she jumps a bit to grab at it. She’s quick to answer with her love’s name on her lips.

 

“Something’s happened...I’m sorry...You should come, now.”

 

She’s grabbing her keys and running to her car in seconds. The hospital is fifteen minutes away and in the rain, it takes five more.

 

The entire drive is spent fighting back tears and trying to ignore the scenarios in her mind. Trying to focus on remembering the past December. Standing in front of the Christmas tree in their living room and looking into brown eyes as the woman she loves dropped down to one knee. The words were perfect, they were very much what she had needed to hear.

 

 “I love you, and I want you in my life. Forever and Always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. Forever and always, me and you?” Her eyes drift to the ring on her left hand as she pulls up to the entrance.

 

She walks right up to the front desk before being lead down a million halls. It’s a never ending maze and she’s trying to keep a straight face as the words swim around her. They’re telling her what happened, the injuries and the outcome that they say is inevitable. None of the words fully register, because the only thing she wants is to hold her in her in arms right now. To see the woman she’s spending the rest of her life with, to know she’s ok.

 

She takes a seat on the side of the hospital bed after walking in, taking a bruised hand with wires connected to a monitor into her own. She’s holding too tight, but neither of them acknowledge it. She can see the pain written clearly in the lidded eyes that meet hers. She’s awake and alive in the moment and her heart races knowing she gets to hear the other woman's voice.

  
The nurses and doctors leave the room, giving them a moment. They share fragile smiles, both eyes threatening to water.

 

They spend the next hour talking, knowing their time is limited. Ignoring the elephant in the room. Nurses interrupt a discussion about future kids, they were going to have one or two. Papers needed signatures between whispers of what color they want to paint their dream house on a sunny hillside, white picket fence and all. She promises to make their honeymoon memorable, Paris, Hawaii, anywhere and everywhere.

 

“We'll still love each other, have each other, forever and always. Just stay. Don’t leave and it’s all yours.”

 

When the doctor suggests another dose of pain medication, heavier than the last, “To help with…” She stands up and takes a deep breath, watching the nurse add it to the IV line.

 

The idea strikes her a second later and she quickly asks the nurse to stay, and to call another in. It takes all she has to walk away for a few moments, but she promises to be right back.

 

When she returns minutes later, she has two borrowed rings in hand from a couple in the next room, the chaplain from the hospitals church, and another nurse as witness.

 

“You have a promise to keep.” They only have eyes for each other as she leans in for a gentle kiss. It lasts a moment, until the chaplain is clearing his throat and reminding them that he’s supposed to give them that que.

 

Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor. She looks into glassy eyes that seem too dull for the moment.

 

“I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other. Forever and always.” She finishes the vows with a choked sob, every word interrupted and broken by her own tears. Because the beeps are getting too slow and the voice that answers her is too low and pained. Their hands are back together, and she’s gripping too tight once again. Only this time, there’s no answering squeeze in return.

 

“I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there...ok? I'll always love you. Forever and always.”

 

Hours later, the rings are returned to their original owners. The beeping has been turned off, and the sound of the rain barely reaches into the fog of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So...that happened. Sorry... Also sorry/not sorry that I never say names, so now no one knows who died... You can come yell at me on tumblr if you want @ Misiu1432 . I would love to know who you think is who on this.


End file.
